En la montaña
by Lin Zu
Summary: Después de la competencia entre ambos, Manami se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, una de esas es lo mucho que le gusta Sakamichi y la otra, que quería hacerlo en la montaña. ¿Que sucede cuando unimos Sakamichi Montaña para Sangaku? (Pasen y lean)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, recién acabé todo la serie y he quedado prendada a esta, definitivamente me encanta y espero que nos llevemos bien!**

**Tenía que escribir este fanfic, luego le seguirán más! **

**Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece u.u esta historia es mi creación owo**

**En la montaña.**

Después de la última competencia del inter-escolar, ardua cabe destacar, los integrantes de cada equipo decidieron descansar un rato en el hotel y pasarla bien en lo que quedada del día en Hakone. Los ganadores estaban exhaustos, más eso no evitó el hecho de que asistieran a la mini fiesta dada por los del Hakogaku.

-Kinjou, no faltes, ni tu equipo tampoco.

-Estaremos allí, Fukutomi.-respondió al otro lado de la línea

-Pero recuerda algo, Kinjou…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo soy fuerte.

El capitán de Hakone cerró el teléfono a penas lo dijo, sin dejar si quiera que Shingo respondiese. Bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera contradecirle, lo dice todo el tiempo.

Habiendo comunicado ya a sus compañeros, todos en su gran mayoría se emocionaron (menos Makishima) de que les hayan preparado algo, al ver la hora decidieron que lo mejor era arreglarse de una buena vez.

-Es obvio que yo resaltaré en la fiesta, soy el mejor Sprint!

-Sí, sí, resaltará como el cabeza de fosforo que eres.

-Resaltará la sangre que salde de tu cabeza.-atino Imaizumi

-Ha! ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Don perfecto, no te van estas cosas verdad? Abuelo, ¿no estás viejo para andar en fiestas?

-Ah?!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, Onoda estaba en la sala junto a Makishima, ambos viendo el ocaso por el balcón. El mayor estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras sonreía al recordar los sucesos de esta mañana.

-Me has hecho tan feliz….

-Ah! Makishima-sa-

Cortó lo que iba a decir al sentir que su teléfono esta vibrando, por el tono del ending de Love Hime, le indicaba que era un mensaje.

Era de Manami.

"Escapemos un rato de la fiesta, te veo junto a tu bicicleta a las 8:30 pm, al comienzo de la montaña! No faltes, Sakimichi-kun!

Sangaku"

-Quién es, Sakamichi?

-O-oh… mi mamá haha, dice que llegue bien m-mañana a casa.

-Ah, bueno, entonces… ¿ya estás listo, Sakamichi? Quisiera que me acompañes en toda la reunión, no quiero que Toudou me arrastre a donde sus amigos.

-Cuenta conmigo! A-aun que pienso que debería de relacionarte más c-con los demás.

-Eh?-inquirió con su mirada fría y penetrante, poniendo de pelos de punta al segundo climber.

-N-nada! Será mejor que me vaya a ver si estoy bien así con está ropa ahahaha!-dicho eso desapareció en un instante.

Makishima soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Creo que lo volví a asustar.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos del hotel de Hakogaku, Manami ya se iba encaminando a hacía la montaña en su bicicleta, este último día sería especial.

-Hoy no escapas de mi montaña, Sakamichi-kun…hoy serás mío…. Hoy conquistaré a la cumbre más pura que haya visto.

Su sonrisa iba incrementando cada que avanzaba más y se imaginaba lo bien que se verían los dos juntos de ahora en adelante, probablemente, "como siempre tuvo que ser".

-Equipo! Es hora de partir! Todos tomen sus bicicletas y andemos tranquilamente, recordemos que no podemos hacer mucho esfuerzo por lo de esta mañana y no hay apuro por llegar a la reunión, o si, Makishima?-preguntó Kinjou.

-¿Q-que? ¡¿Yo que tengo que ver aquí-sho?!

-Haha! Vamos, Makishima, no tienes que ocultar lo ansioso que te vez por ver al bello durmiente de Hakogaku!.-se unió Tadokoro.

-Tráguense sus palabras y vayamos de una vez antes de que me arrepienta!

Así fue como los de Sohoku fueron rumbo al hotel de sus rivales, ya de anticipo les habían dicho que también iban a estar los de Kyoto Fushimi e Hiroshima, para evitar sorpresas o cosas por el estilo.

-Una caminata llena de discusiones y quejas de dolor después-

-Qué bueno que ya estén aquí, Kinjou, mi equipo en especial Toudou, Shinkai e Izumida se han esforzado mucho para crear un ambiente agradable.

-Oh, no hacía falta, pero estamos más que agradecido por sus intenciones, Fukutomi.

-Bueno, que esperan, pasen adelante, Hiroshima ya está aquí y de KyoFushi solo asistió su capitán Ishigaki.

No esperaba menos.-soltó Imaizumi.

El equipo entero entró y apenas Makishima hizo acto de presencia en la sala, Toudou se abalanzó a él, pegándose como un chicle.

-Maki-chan! Creí que no vendrías y que tendría que lidiar con estos! Qué bueno que estás aquí~

El mencionado formó un intento de sonrisa mientras trataba de apartarlo contantemente, el bello durmiente no cedía ni aun que Yuusuke haya tomado la mano de Onoda para que le ayudase.

-Dile al cuatro ojos que vaya con sus amigos a conversar por allí, estaremos muy ocupado hoy!

-Lo siento, Jinpachi, pero hoy…Sakamichi me acompaña, nos vemos.

Makishima tiró un poco más de Toudou y se dirigió a otro extremos de la sala junto al pequeño climber, quien sorprendido por lo que dijo su sempai, no supo que decirle al respecto. Pudo ver de reojo como Toudou fruncía el ceño y refunfuñaba como un gato malhumorado.

-Ignóralo, solo disfruta de esto, Sakamichi.

-Makishima-san, Toudou-san en verdad quería estar con usted ¿por qué lo rechazo de esa forma? Se ve triste y un poco abatido, aproveche la oportunidad y conversen un poco más.

Makishima lo miró unos instantes, luego la desvió hacia la luna y suspiró.

-Tú no entiendes, Sakamichi.

-Eh… ¿a qué se refiere?

Viendo que no había nadie en el patio y que la puerta de la sala estaba cerrada, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su kohai y se fue acercando para plantarle un beso rápido pero suave, por supuesto, junto al toque sensual que solo Makishima podía sumarle.

-M-makishima-san…

-Olvídalo, creo que he hecho algo inapropiado, discúlpame.

-Y-yo… SON LAS 8:20 PM!

-¿Qué..?

Onoda salió corriendo del hotel de lujo en un dos por tres, dejando a Yuusuke con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión, luego regresó a su expresión normal a sabiendas que alguien estaba detrás de él.

-Debes dejar de asustarme así, Jinpachi.

-Serás mejor que te vayas olvidando de tus "sentimiento" por el cuatro ojos, Maki-chan.-contestó, serio y cortante, nada normal en el extrovertido Toudou.

-¿Ja? ¿A qué viene eso, Toudou?¿Tus celos infantiles otra vez?

-Quizás una parte sea por eso, pero la otra…no creo que tu kohai pueda estar contigo realmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene a un demonio tras de él.

Makishima no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, más un presentimiento malo vino a su corazón, las palabras de Toudou tenían veracidad y sin ni una sola pizca de chiste en ellas. Su rival de la infancia lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron completamente de la reunión.

**Con Onoda—**

Anduvo lo más rápido que pudo en su bicicleta, llegar a la montaña de Hakone era más difícil de noche y estar solo le aterraba un poco.

Pero como podía ponerse a pensar montañas y cosas aterradoras si acaba de ser besado por su sempai y que este le haya confesado sus sentimiento tan a su manera? Siempre creyó que a Makishima-san le gustaba Toudou-san pero que nunca se dignaba a decirlo abiertamente y ahora sale con esto.

La vida no estaba de su lado. A él no le gustaba su sempai y solo lo veía como un gran amigo y lo admiraba y todo, no sabía cómo decirlo de la mejor manera.

Sin embargo, porque Manami querría verlo y más a estar horas en la montaña Hakone? ¿Una revancha acaso? ¡Pero si estaba molido y apenas podía andar un poco rápido! ¿O solo querrá conversar de cualquier cosa lejos de todos? Realmente no logra descifrar el porqué.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a alguien junto a un bicicleta, suponía que era él, su cabello lo día todo. Estando más cerca pudo ver gracias a la luz de su bicicleta la hermosa sonrisa que Manami le brindaba.

-Sakamichi-kun! Estás aquí!

El aludido bajo de su bicicleta, siendo abrazado inmediatamente por Sangaku. Admitía abiertamente que le agradaba mucho que lo hiciese, le hacía sentir seguro y muy cálido, aun que a veces le hiciese dar miedo.

-Mana-

-Subamos hasta donde yo te diga en la colina, si~?

-Pero Manami-Kun…

No obstante, Manami ya estaba comenzando a subir antes de que se diera cuenta. Tal vez si estaba en lo cierto y Manami solo quería ir en bicicleta un rato más con el no conforme con lo de hoy en la mañana.

-**Makishima y Toudou-**

**-**Creo que acá estamos mejor y así nadie podrá escucharnos, ¿cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable Maki-chan? Tienes suerte de yo haya sido el único que los haya visto! Imagínate si…si otro los haya atrapado…

Toudou empezó a parlotear y después de unos segundo empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, rápidamente se las secó al ver la expresión impactada de Makishima.

-Jinpachi…

-CALLA AHÍ! No sabes lo mal que se siente verte besando al cuatro ojos cuando él ni siquiera siente lo mismo que tú? NO! de hecho, ni siquiera tu sabes lo que sientes!

-Toudou…

-ESPERA QUE NO HE TERMINADO! ¿Y sabes que más Maki-chan? Lo más estúpido que una persona tan asombrosa como yo haya decidido hacer es no rendirse con un para nada con estilo como tú! En serio que eres de lo peor!

-Toudou Jinpachi cálmate de una buena vez!

Ambos quedaron en silencio y con las miradas apartadas, Jinpachi seguía con el ceño fruncido y Makishima no sabía que decirle. Ambos rivales estaban en tensión.

-Dame un respiro Toudou, se que lo que hice no fue lo más razonable que pude haber hecho y que probablemente en ese momento no haya sabido ni que hacer, acepto que estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos hacia Sakamichi, pero que esperas de una persona que no sabe relacionarse como yo?

El climber de Hakone solo se limitó a tirarlo sobre el piso frío, lentamente se fue posicionando encima de él hasta quedar completamente sentado en sus caderas. Su rival lo miraba atónito, más a Toudou no le importaba mucho lo que estuviese pensando de él, después de todo sus sentimientos siempre han estado al descubierto y no tenía por qué negarlo.

-Déjame sacarte las dudas…Yuusuke.

Makishima solo sabía que para aquel entonces, realmente él era virgen y que a juzgar por la mirada que Toudou le ofrecía, no iba a durar mucho con ese pensamiento.

a estos chicos arreglar sus problemas y vayamos a ver cómo está yendo el de sus menores, que por cierto, la situación no está mejor que esta.-

Manami había guiado a Onoda hasta la mitad de la montaña, donde lo sorprendió con un camino lleno de pétalos de rosa y a los lados dos filas de velas aromáticas. Al final del sendero había un árbol frondoso y debajo de este una enorme manta color celeste, esta vez con pétalos azules.

Sin duda un ambiente muy romántico.

-Manami-kun, que significa todo esto?

-Sabes? Hoy me di cuenta de lo mucho que ambos podríamos llegar a ser si estuviéramos juntos, no, de hecho ya lo había pensando desde el primer día en que te conocí…Siempre pensé que estaría solo en la montaña, que no habría nadie capaz de seguirme, pero tú lo hiciste y lo hicimos juntos, eso fue realmente asombroso!

Le decía mientras ya había dejado sus bicicletas e iban caminando por el sendero. Los ojos de Sangaku tenían un brillo muy en particular que Onoda no podía descifrar bien, el chico le estaba diciendo todas cosas y lo estaba confundiendo aun más y de paso el lugar no ayudaba en nada.

Su amigo seguía hablando mientras el escuchaba atentamente para unir piezas y entenderlo mejor, hasta que al final del camino el paro en seco y también dejó de hablar. Su repentino silencio, le asustó un poco.

-Me gustas, Sakamichi-kun.

Y por segunda vez en el día, el había sido besado. Sin embargo, estaba vez no era solo un toque de labios, Sangaku le mordió levemente el labio haciendo que este soltara un quejido y así el chico de Hakone pudiera introducir su lengua sin problemas.

Eran sensaciones nuevas las que estaba probando, quería apartarse de él por su bien y el de su amigo, pero este cada vez intensificaba mucho el contacto, haciéndolo estremecer, atrapándolo en sus redes al tanto que acariciaba suavemente sus caderas y las pegaba a las suyas.

-Ah!

Manami estaba imparable, en el mismo beso hizo que ambos se lanzaran al suelo, el cual por suerte estaba cubierto por aquella manta suave y cómoda. Para acabar con las contantes luchas de Onoda por escaparse de él, tomó ambas manos y las subió por arriba de su cabeza, facilitando el acceso al cuello de Sakamichi.

Con su mano libre iba desabotonando la camisa que traía puesta y a medida que iba avanzado, dejaba un camino de besos por su pecho.

-E-espero…ah ~ M-manami-kun…N-no…

-Sé que deseas estoy, no tanto como yo, pero de haberme rechazado ya hubieras utilizado tu fuerza interior, Sakamichi-kun.

-P-pero…

-Shhh, solo siénteme y se libre, vivamos.

Al ver que Onoda ya no forcejaba decidió soltar sus manos y seguir con lo suyo, en el trayecto notó como las manos temblorosas de su chico intentaban tocarlo con cierto recelo, a Manami le pareció perfecto

-Tócame también, soy tuyo, así como tú lo eres de mí.

Tomo ambas manos y las fue pasando por su pecho hasta dejarlas cerca de sus hombros y volvió a besarlo, esta vez Sakamichi tímidamente accedió a darle el paso y Sangaku aceptó gustoso, dándose también paso entre las piernas de Onoda, para tener fácil accesibilidad a este.

-E-eh?

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño, será todo lo contrario….

Sus piernas y muslos estaban siendo toqueteados por las hábiles manos del climber, cosa que cada vez iba prendiendo más y más a Onoda, su sonrojo era intenso, pero eso no competía con el palpitar salvaje de su corazón.

-Puedo escuchar tu corazón desde aquí, es bueno estar vivo, y saber que yo causo todo esto en ti… pero, mira como me tienes!

En efecto, cierto amigo de Sangaku ya había deportado hace unos momentos cuando estaba besándose y accidentalmente Onoda rozó más sus caderas en busca de más.

-Ma…manami-kun.

-Dime "Sangaku"

-Sangaku… tómame.

Ambas ropas sacadas en un instante, cuerpos chocando, gemidos llenos de placer y muchos besos por sobre todo, hasta que el momento decisivo llegó. Para Sangaku, onoda ya estaba listo.

-Voy a entrar.-susurró en su oído, su aliento cálido y abrumador.

-Mmh…

Un segundo….dos segundos…. Un minuto.

-P-puedes moverte.

-Hai~

Para apaciguar el dolor, Manami repartía besos por todo el cuerpo de Sakamichi, hasta llegar a sus labios y hacer que este se olvide de la tierra y vaya a su cielo. Sus estancadas eran lentas pero firmes, quería que lo sintiera, que ambos se unieran y formaran a un solo ser.

-M-más…necesito más de ti…

-De quién?

-De ti, Sangaku.

Por la expresión de su amante sabía que había tocado "ese" punto, su mirada, sus sonrojo, su éxtasis los decía todo y por qué no? él también ya estaba llegando al límite, deleitándose con la vista que Sakamichi le ofrecía, con los llamados en su nombre.

Todo era perfecto si ambos estaban juntos.

-A-ah!Sangaku, s-sangaku! Estoy…

-mmnh y-yo también…ah…juntos.

El climax fue tomado por ambos al mismo tiempo, dejando exhausto a Onoda en su primera vez. Manami en cambio siguió allí, mirándolo atentamente, su rostro, sus ojos, su todo, para él era lo más hermoso que había visto.

La cumbre más pura había sido conquistada por él.

-Definitivamente me gustas mucho…-soltó, mientras lo besaba con toda la pasión que aún le quedaba, Sakamichi hizo lo mismo, abrazándolo en el trayecto, fundiéndose en su calor y confort que el chico de Hakone le proporcionaba.

El corazón de Sangaku latía aun más fuerte que el suyo.

-Es realmente bueno estar vivo…-dijo por último, antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Onoda.

-Lo es, Sangaku…-respondió, siguiéndole a los brazos del morfeo.

**Aquí acabamos este cap, será dos un Two-shot! ;) **

**Dejen sus mensajes para ver que tal quedó eh~**

**Lin-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, acá les va la continuación, que espero les sea de su agrado. Es todo lo que pasó antes y después de los hechos del capítulo anterior. Viene con un extra ;) **

**Yowamushi pedal no me pertenece. **

**En la montaña**

**Capitulo dos. **

Al día siguiente Makishima despertó con una fuerte resaca y dolor de caderas. Abriendo lentamente los parpados se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en el hotel junto a sus compañeros y que estaba acostado en el bosque, frente al río. Sentía que un brazo ajeno lo apretaba muy fuerte del pecho, aforrándolo a otro cuerpo, ¿Quién será? Sentía el aliento de aquel extraño muy cerca de su cuello, era calido y acogedor pero tenía que despertar completamente para sacarse de las dudas.

Se levanto abruptamente haciendo que el contrario gruñera por romper el contacto que estaban teniendo, mas fue grande su sorpresa al ver allí a Toudou sin camiseta y con su pantalones, mientras que el estaba todo cubierto por sus ropas, que vergonzoso.

Poco a poco iba recordando todo lo que había pasado anoche, todo lo que Jinpachi le había hecho y la pregunta realmente era ¿Qué no le había hecho? Ayer no había reconocido a su egocéntrico rival, su mirada penetrante lo había abrumado y que decir de sus toques, pensaba que todo aquel parloteo de "el mas hermoso y genial" de Hakone era pura fachada, pero recientemente descubrió que no era así.

-Maki-chan, por que te despiertas así? Estoy un poco agotado…

-Tú no eres el que tiene dolor de caderas-sho.

El rey de las montañas volvió a noquear nuevamente en el suelo a Makishima y mirándole fijamente, pregunto:

-¿Qué somos ahora?

Yuusuke le vio indiferente como todo un siempre, demorando en responder con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos? Vienes y me tomas como a tus chicas francesas de la nada, ¿Qué quieres que piense que seamos?

-¿Formalmente novio y felizmente casados?

-No, pero si.

El escalador de Sohoku enredo su brazo por el cuello de Toudou y lo beso suavemente, Jinpachi correspondió al instante. Luego de un rato más desdieron que lo mejor era volver de nuevo al hotel antes de que sus respectivos capitanes tomen medidas drásticas. En el camino Toudou le iba contando a Makishima los sucesos de ayer en la tarde.

-No quiero asustarte Maki-chan, pero de verdad estoy algo asustado por el cuatro ojos, aun que de cierta forma también sea mi culpa.

-A que te refieres, Jinpachi?

-Ayer Manami… se comporto algo extraño y me dijo que le ayudase a arreglar cierta zona de la montaña, creí que era para pasarla en la tarde con esa niña de lente pero… al ver al cuatro ojos salir corriendo a toda prisa ayer, supe que era para ambos.

-Ahora que lo has soltado, tienes que contar todo.

-No hay problemas, yo no te tengo secretos guardados y lo sabes.

***Flash Back* **

_Después de la carrera, estuvimos descansando por un rato dando vueltas por el hotel o fuera de este. Manami me arrastro hacia el bosque sin razón alguna, de repente paró en seco hasta donde un árbol no dejaba seguir el camino, era realmente enorme y brillosos, con vida. _

_-¿Por qué razón me traes aquí, Manami? _

_-Sabes Toudou-san? He visto que Makishima-san ha estado muy cerca de Sakamichi-kun últimamente, no te sientes enojado por eso? _

_-¿P-por que debería? Soy muy hermoso como para enojarme por eso hahaha._

_-Pero Toudou-san! Makishima-san es la persona que te gusta, se nota en tu mirada que todo lo que quieres es separarlos. _

_-Manami, ¿por qué piensas en todo esto? Digo, es mi vida amorosa y no creo que te incumba o acaso… te gusta esta preciosidad que está aquí. _

_Mi kouhai frunció el ceño, parecía enojado, más luego volvió a su expresión normal. Si realmente estuviera enamorado de mí, no tocaría el tema de Maki-chan ni nada, ¿Entonces quien? Abandoné mi burbuja de preguntas cuando el prosiguió la conversación. _

_-Pienso que… deberías asfixiarlo de ti hasta que sea todo tuyo, Toudou-san, qué sucedería si ambos llegasen a estar juntos y tú no te hayas dado cuenta? No lo dejes con Sakamichi-kun, así las cosas no sucederán. _

_Su mirada era vacía y daba algo de miedo, era tan similar a como cuando escalaba pero no tanto esta vez. Fue caminando hasta llegar a estar frente al árbol_

_-Cierto! Hoy te traje aquí para que me ayudes a arreglar este lugar, va a ser una noche especial hehe. _

_Que Manami se haya fijado en alguien, siendo una persona que solo piensa en bicicletas, me impresiona. Por alguna razón pensé en la chica de lentes, tal vez después de estos tres días el quiera pasar tiempo a solas con ella bajo el cielo estrellado y ser más romántico, con la que presumo, sería su futura novia. _

_Si, resulta que la persona que le gusta a Manami es esa chica. _

_-Está bien, te ayudaré. _

_-Muchas gracias, Toudou-san! En serio no sabría que hacer sin su super genial presencia ayudandome~_

_-No te preocupes, todo estará bien conmigo!_

_-Y me gustaría que alejes a Makishima-san de lo mío…_

_Lo dijo casi en un susurro que casi no pude escucharlo bien. _

_-Ah?_

***Fin del flash back* **

Makishima después de haber escuchado todo el relato de Toudou , no tuvo reacción. El climber de Sohoku no se esperaba que el chico de cabellos azules sepa de su antes atracción por Sakamichi, lo de Toudou, probablemente todo el mundo ya lo hay sabido y hasta por sus propias palabras, pero en cambio el se encargó de esconderlo con tanto recelo.

Definitivamente ese niño estaba tras su compañero y no pudo hacer nada anoche para impedirlo. Eran ya las 8 de la mañana y se preguntaba si ya habían vuelto al hotel.

-Maki-chan, ¿no estás enojado?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Por haber sido tan… imprudente. Fui realmnte un tonto en haberme dejado llevar por mis celos y parecer un niño.

Yuusuke le un leve zape en la cabeza por lo dicho, Toudou lo miró extrañado.

-Si no fueras así, no fueras tú, si no fueras así… no fueras el Jinpachi que realmente me gusta y amo.

El rey de la montaña quiso chillar en esos momentos, solo se limitó a abalanzar contra su novio y llenarlo de besos por la emoción y felicidad. Jamás dejaría que escapase de él.

-Te amo tanto, Maki-chan! .

Mientras tanto en la montaña.

Onoda Sakamichi acababa de despertar de un largo sueño. Creía haber visto a Manami en este y que él estaba muy cerca suyo, de hecho, demasiado para su gusto. Tenía un fuerte dolor de espalda y no sabía por qué. El lugar en donde se encontraba lamentablemente no era su habitación, y él pánico empezó a agrandarse cuando la respiración de otra persona que no sea la de él se hizo presente.

De reojo vio quien estaba a sus espaldas y lo peor que se esperaba, se hizo presente.

No había sido ningún sueño con Manami cerca suyo, lo de ayer había sido tan real como el hecho de que Imazumi y Midousuji se odiaran mutuamente.

Si, había pasado la noche con su amigo y este ni lo soltaba.

"_Que miedo.." _

Intentó fallidamente deshacerse de su brazo y huir, lo único que había logrado era que Sangaku despierte y lo mire extrañado.

-Sakamichi-kun, por qué quieres irte?

-…

-Tú… te arrepientes de lo de ayer, verdad?

-N-no e-es así Manami-kun! Es solo que aun me siento en otro mundo.

Manami tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Sakamichi, arrastrándolo con él y besándolo en el trayecto, sus manos iba cubriendo con toda posesión la cabeza del pequeño climber, que ya acostumbrado a la forma de besar de este, dejo llevar aun anonadado.

-Confía en mí, Sakamichi-kun. A veces las cosas no vienen de buenas a primeras, pero ya verás que todo irá bien.

-…Manami-kun…

-Dime Sangaku, ahora somos pareja, no? es normal que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres, a pesar de que yo siempre te haya llamado por el tuyo hehe.

-S-sangaku, por qué yo?-preguntó tímidamente , aun se sentía nervioso por estar de esa forma con Manami.

-Por el mismo hecho de que seas tú y eso es lo que hace que seas muy importante para mí.-respondió con determinación, podía ver la seriedad en sus palabras y la veracidad en sus ojos.

Anoche tenía mucho miedo y muchas ganas de escapar, ni siquiera sabía cómo huir. Luego las palabras tan serenas de Sangaku lo hacían ver como un ángel, el ángel más puro que había conocido y el ángel al que quería creer plenamente. Para en aquel entonces, él estaba decidido a intentarlo, confiaba en el integrante de Hakone.

-Confío en ti, Sangaku.-dijo, acompañado de una resplandeciente sonrisa, de hecho, la más hermosa que pudo haber mostrado y solamente dedicada a Manami.

-Me haces sentir aun más vivo, Sakamichi-kun!

Manami volvió a agarrarlo, estrujándolo entre sus brazos. Ambos reían y sentían el aire fresco que emanaba el árbol detrás de ellos. Pero algo se les olvidaba, tenían que volver de nuevo al hotel y dar explicaciones a sus capitanes correspondientes.

-Sangaku…

-¿Si?

-Me duele… todo el cuerpo y creo que aun no podré andar.

Al cabo, a nadie le puede interesar como ambos chicos llegaron finalmente al hotel, cierto? De todas formas ya se han de haber imaginado lo duro que debido haber sido para el escalador de Hakone y, qué más podría esperase de ello.

-media hora después de tanto ajetreo-

-Eres realmente asombroso!

-T-todo por ti…Sakamichi-kun…

Onoda se bajo con algo de dificultad de la bici de su novio y este luego le siguió. Tal como lo esperaban, todo los ciclistas los estaban esperando a la entrada del hotel, uno que otro con el ceño fruncido y parloteando lo mucho que se demoraron. Lo más sorprendente fue encontrase hasta con Midousuji allí.

-Idiotas! Que hacen llegando a estas horas de la mañana?! No saben el dolor de cabeza que produjeron a casi medio equipo unido, eh?! Lo de Toudou y Makishima no me importa realmente porque su "amor" ya estaba hasta en el jodido aire que respiro, pero ustedes?! Que tienen que decir?!-interrogó Arakita, exalado como de costumbre.

-No insultes nuestro amor y lo pongas en tu aire, Arakita!-exigió Toudou, avergonzando a Makishima que estaba al lado suyo.

-Cálmate, Arakita, deja que hablen.-intervino tranquilamente Fukutomi.

-Pues… Sakamichi-kun y yo ahora estamos juntos.-respondió sonriente Manami, entrelazando su mano izquierda con la derecha de Onoda y alzándola hacia el cielo.

-Ah?! Y ahora me salen con esto?! Malditos escaladores y sus temas…

Al final cuando ya todo se había arreglado y cada equipo ya estaba dispuesto a volver a sus colegios, Manami y Onoda habían quedado en verse el siguiente fin de semana. Sanagaku estaba volviendo al auto bus de su equipo, pero fue parado por un cuerpo largo, que a simple vista, ya podía saber de quién se trataba.

-Midousuji-kun! Qué buena fue la corrida que tuvimos, eh!

-No eres asqueroso, Manami, sin embargo lo eres cuando estás cerca de Sakamichi…

-Eh~ ¿Por qué dices eso, Midousuji-kun?

-Deja de hacerte el tonto MAnami, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sangaku lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder con una sonrisa aun más grande y escalofriante.

-Claro que sé a qué te refieres, estás atraído por mi novio y quieres que me aleje de él como orden suprema tuya.

-Exacto, ahora porque no vas y lo haces de una buena vez.

El climber de Hakone comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo, Midousuji lo miro con desprecio, aun sin comprender del todo la actitud de Manami.

-Así como tu hay cuatro personas más que están en la misma situación y sabes algo? No me importa! Porque Onoda Sakamichi está conmigo y solo conmigo se quedará.-dijo por último, subiendo a su expreso y dejando a Akira solo y con las palabras en la boca.

-Asqueroso… realmente asqueroso…

Por qué Manami a pesar de que siempre lo toman como aun despistado que solo le interesa las montañas, siempre es bueno aprovechándose de eso y observando a cada uno de sus rivales, después de todo, así nadie le quitaría a su amado Sakamichi.

**Fin**

Extra.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento con el equipo, Manami ya se estaba cambiando en los vestidores para salir a visitar a Sakamichi, su sempai le acompañaba en el transcurso mientras conversaban de lo que sea.

-Y cuando vayas a ver al cuatro ojos, saluda de mi parte a Maki-chan y envíale muchos besos de mi parte!

-Lo hare, lo hare~ Toudou-san, Makishima-san fue su primer beso?

-No me lo recuerdes! Si lo fue, pero me da tanta ira que su primer beso no haya sido conmigo! Claro como el del cuatro ojos si fue con él…

-Eh?... cuatro ojos?- la mirada de Manami se ensombreció.

-N-no escuchaste nada Manami, quise decir que fue con un come pollos!

-Makishima-san… fue el primero en besar a mi Sakamichi-kun…?

Pues ya han de saber, que esto no quedó en buenos términos como inicialmente se había esperado. Fue así como Onoda tuvo que dar mil y una explicaciones y Makishima era asesinado con la mirada de Manami día a día.

Ta-chan~

**Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, está raro porque es el primero que he hecho de ellos pero creo que mejorare xD **

**No olviden dejar sus mensajes, me animan mucho! Y me gusta leer sus opiniones ;3 **

**Nos vemos en otra~**

**Lin. **


End file.
